


Victory Celebrations

by HUNTER29



Category: Akame ga Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Change, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: The war was over and victory was to the revolutionary army, how will the final day together go for the female assassins of Night Raid and one lucky guy





	Victory Celebrations

Nobody p.o.v

The group of Night Raid stood on the hillside looking over the newly freed nation that was once the dictatorship of an Empire, it was a struggle and a big one at that but due to the relentless motivation to win, Night Raid prevailed. 

The journey was a rocky one with there being many occasions in which members of the group had nearly lost their lives but thanks to one of the assassin's presence such tragedy was prevented. Y/n was modest though and would never accept all praise for surviving the battles ,despite constant assurance it was down to him, often saying he was glad everyone made it. In his time as an assassin Y/n had grown close to each of the members of Night Raid, Bulat Lubbcok and Tatsumi were like brothers but the girls of the team, in short his relationship with them wasn't easily described. The truth is that Y/n had grown especially attached to each of the girls Akame, Leone, Chelsea, Sheele and even Mine, each had a specific bond and relationship with him. Akame ,despite often being near emotionless, opened up to Y/n quickly after he joined, Leone was always a flirt with the male, Chelsea was an even more mischievous version of Leone, Sheele had grown to accept her air headed ways thanks to Y/n and Mine well she had a typical Tsundere relationship with Y/n.

"It's finally over" Y/n spoke with a sigh of relief that the struggle was over, one in which his fellow "public enemies" shared. "Yes, finally" Akame said looking to Y/n with a smile "and thanks to you we all made it alive" she continued and Y/n shuffled with his usual fluster at praise, "it wasn't just me, you lot fought to survive" he said looking forward. "Stop being so modest you moron and just accept the praise, you won't get any more from me" Mine snapped and Y/n smiled, "I love you too Pinky" he joked holding a hand over his heart and Mine turned away with a huff and a very faint pink hue in her cheeks. An arm then flung over Y/n's shoulder and his head crushed between two large but soft mounds which could only belong to Leone, "oh relax, just accept you did a good job" she grinned as Y/n struggled in her hold. "We do have to be grateful to you Y/n, me especially as my encounter with Seryu could have been worse if not for you" Sheele spoke and Y/n looked away embarrassed by all that was said, he was easily flattered but never egotistical. "Shame we never really got to thank you though" Chelsea finally said as she also leaned against Y/n.

"You all did an excellent job" came the voice of the Boss ,or Najenda if to be formal. "Thanks to the combined efforts of the lot of you the Empire has been destroyed, thank you all" she said and the group of Night Raid nodded. "It's been a pleasure Boss" Akame said earning a smile from the older woman, "now that the threat is over however Night Raid is no longer need so if any of you so wanted, you would be free to leave" she continued. A silence filled the air as everyone looked between themselves "we could try to live normal lives" Bulat said as he crossed his arms before Y/n said "but normal is boring" which gained some amused smiles. "Of course the choice doesn't have to be made now, you can all spend another night together before opting out or not" the Boss said and again everyone looked at each other, "well we just the Empire so if we were to have a final night why not celebrate?" Leone suggested and a mutual agreement was made between the members of Night Raid who then made their way back to their base for a celebratory party.

Y/n p.o.v

I looked around the room at all my friends, seeing their faces brought back many memories and each one made the choice of leaving this life more difficult, though not an ideal one, Night Raid had become my life. "It couldn't be so easy to walk away" I thought to myself, I saw Bulat chatting with Sheele, Lubbock perving on Leone and Chelsea annoying Mine, the usual. However I noticed the absence of one person "Akame", I looked around but couldn't see her so I decided to have a search leaving the others to do whatever.

I looked around the base until I came to Akame's room and entered to see her at the window looking out and I called to her "you ok? missed you at the party" I said and she looked to me. "Oh hey Y/n, I just needed to step away and think" she replied and I stepped to her side. "To just leave this behind, could you do so?" she asked and I sighed before answering with "I don't know, i never had a real life before Night Raid so I'd be leaving the only one I had". Akame nodded before looked to me "Y/n if this is the final time we see each other I want to confess something", she gained my full attention and as I looked at her, Akame stepped forward placing her hands on my shoulders and leaned up kissing me. It a was a brief, soft connection of our lips before she pulled back "I didn't know how to verbally say it so actions had to do" she said before hugging me, "if this is the last we see each other Y/n, I love you and I will miss you" she said before looking up at me with tears in her eyes. My reaction was to then kiss her. Akame was taken aback but that didn't keep her from returning the kiss pressing her hands to my chest as I pulled her to me, the kiss was again gentle before we pulled back. "I love you too Akame" I said seeing her trembling smile before we kissed again but this time there was added passion, I opened my eyes to meet her and saw a flicker in the crimson gaze. 

As we kissed I felt Akame's leg hook around mine before I caught grip of it and lifted it to my side pressing against her as she stood against a wall, I ran my hand along her thigh before lifting up the other one. Akame wrapped her arms around me as her legs did so as well before I carried her to her bed laying her down on the mattress, we broke the kiss briefly before reconnect as it was more heated. As the kiss grew deeper our hands became "adventurous" as hers tried desperately to open my shirt ,the buttons nearly popping off, as mine roamed up her legs and up her skirt. We made eye contact again as I allowed Akame to place her hands on my chest before my hands pulled down her panties, our lips met again as her hands roamed my chest as one of mine moved up her skirt again and over her clit. I brushed over her most sensitive of areas which caused her to moan softly into the kiss before I started rubbing over the bundle of nerves with a single digit, Akame gasped quietly before again softly moaning as I looked into her eyes "this is actually happening isn't it?" she asked as if wanting reassurance and I nodded. "It is Akame" I replied before moving my body and kneeled between her thighs and leaned my head to her pussy, as my hands ran over her legs I ran my tongue over her, that caused Akame to shudder which turned into a moan.

I kept licking Akame as she ran a hand through my h/c locks and I looked to see her biting a finger to suppress her moans, my hand reached to pull hers away as I spoke "I want to hear you moan Akame" I said before returning to my actions again. This time around her moans were more clear as she kept her hand in my hair "ah Y/n, keep oh keep licking oh" she moaned and I was glad to, my tongue then pushed between the folds of Akame's labia as I orally penetrated her which resulted in her gasping and gripping my head in her hand with slight gyrations to my lips. My tongue moved around Akame's insides as she rocked and moaned before her second hand accompanied the other on my head pushing it deeper into her, "oh Y/n" she moaned as her hips and started bucking against my mouth, I could guess it was either a desperate attempt for more or a cue of an impending release. Regardless of the reason for her actions I delved my tongue deeper, swirling it around "I'm, I'm cumming" she moaned before her juices flowed free from her.

I felt Akame shudder as her orgasm hit but as I swallowed her juices she pulled me up smashing her lips to mine as she hooked her limbs around me, her tongue made war with mine for a minute before she broke back and with a breathless voice spoke. "Y/n, take me". Her hands thumbed with my pants which had become tightened constraints of what it held back, as soon as they were removed my boxers followed freeing my erect cock and Akame wasted no time in guiding it to her pussy.

Without a second thought her legs pulled me all the way into her as I was sheathed deep inside her body and the only discomfort Akame shown was a brief sighting of a wince before she pulled me to kiss her, as our lips were connected I started moving our bodies would as well in slow thrusts. Akame moaned into the kiss as I held her hips thrusting mine into her before her eyes opened to meet mine in a longing gaze, as I held her hips one of my hands moved to grip her thigh holding her leg spread further so I could thrust deeper. That resulted in Akame breaking the kiss to moan "oh Y/n this feel so good" as I kept thrusting before she clashed her lips to mine again, I kept pushing our bodies together creating the pleasurable feeling and watching the features on Akame's face react as she rocked against me moaning my name and whatever she could. Her hands then gripped mine and pulled them to her chest as she hugged them between her moderately sized and cladded breasts whilst staring up at me her mouth falling open with her moans, "Y/n give it to me, more come on I need this Y/n" she moaned before throwing my arms to the side and clamping her legs around me pulling me closer so her arms could fly around my shoulders. "I need this, I need you ah". I never expected Akame to react like this but then I thought that her being only able to focus on battle she never had any real satisfaction ,other than her stomach of course, and as I thought I realised I needed to sate her needs. The motivated me to give it to her more just like she asked, I gripped both her legs this time and pried them from around me "no, stay close to me" I heard Akame whine before silencing her with a kiss, one which she gladly returned. From the angle I held her legs apart I was able to thrust deeper but I did more than just that, my thrusts were pushed forward with speed and force large enough to rock Akame's bed slightly. If that wasn't going to give any interpretation to the others of what we were doing the scream of euphoria from the usually monotone assassin would as she cried "I'M CUMMING!!.

She was true to her word as I felt Akame's orgasm hit but I didn't stop instead rocking her more. I saw Akame's face flush red with pleasure as her eyes drooped heavily but her voice made me keep going "don't stop yet" she practically begged, I wasn't going to as I scooped a hand under her holding the back of Akame's head as I pressed further into whilst holding a leg that hooked around me. Her vaginal walls were clamping around me so much I was surprised I hadn't cum myself yet but just as the thought came to mind I felt it rising up. "Akame" I grunted before her hands grabbed my face smashing her lips to mine, "do it Y/n, let loose" she breathed in a moaning voice as she broke back slightly. I looked at her, her beautiful face with eyes closed, mouth open in moans with her delicate touch on my cheeks as forehead pressed to mine. As I was distracted with my observation of her face I never realised how close to the edge I was, a final thrust threw me as I started pumping my thick load into her whilst again feeling her pussy clamp down on me again.

When our orgasms ended me and Akame looked at each other, our eyes met as we leaned in to press soft kisses to each other's lips "I love you" she whispered nuzzling into my shoulder and I smiled "I love you too". We went to lean in again before Akame's door opened with laughter "oh Lubbock is such a lightweight, you should have...well what have we got here?" the voice of Leone asked. Both me and Akame looked to her from the corner of our eyes as our lips ,still puckered and primed, were just about to touch. "Seems I missed out on some fun" the blonde smirked as she stood with crossed arms and a smirk, me and Akame remained silent before Leone turned to the ravenette "so how was he" she asked with a grin and Akame blushed or at least I think she did. Her previously flushed face made it difficult to tell, "he was incredible" Akame replied and I looked away a bit my typical reaction for praise. 

I then felt myself pulled up from Akame and into the cushions of Leone's chest "oh really?" she asked leaning close "maybe you'd like to let me in on this, eh Y/n?" she asked and I fell silent. Leone turned me to face her and I saw just how close she was as her warm breath was on my cheek as her golden eyes stared in my e/c ones, "what do you say Y/n, I'd bet I'd be worth it, after all we are celebrating our win right?" she asked. However instead of waiting for a response Leone just went down to her knees and grasped my cock in her hand pumping it in her warm grip. 

Before I could say anything I suddenly felt a wet warm drag along the base of my shaft to the tip and looked down to Leone who ran her tongue over me before taking my cock into her mouth bobbing it, I wasn't in a good position being stood with no brace behind me. The feeling of Leone's mouth running over me was almost mind numbing especially with the warmth o couldn't help but run a hand through her hair like Akame did me earlier. Then came the vibrational hums that were almost to tease me, reverberating over my phallus making me thrust into Leone's mouth as she bobbed. That didn't deter her tough as she laughed around me causing more vibrations before stopping briefly letting the air hit me before the softness of her breasts surrounded my shaft, Leone had lifted her black revealing top up and crushed my length between her breasts massaging it with their softness. All that could be seen of my phallus was the tip protruding to sight but that was soon taken into Leone's mouth again, I couldn't last long with this and I knew it "so what do you say Y/n, would you like to fuck me as well" the flirtatious blonde asked and I nodded before grunted as I came again, covering her breasts as some of my secretion was caught in her mouth.

Leone didn't even bother to clean the mess I made of her chest as she stood up before standing in front of the bed as Akame shuffled her body to the side as our blonde teammates lowered her bottom clothing down enough for me to gain access to her before bending over the bed bracing on straightened arms as she pushed her back end to me. "Come on Y/n don't keep me waiting" she spoke with a flirtatious smirk as I stood behind her, my hands gripped Leone's ass as I pushed to her ,surprisingly so, wet folds. I sunk further into her until I was hilted in her pussy meeting no resistance along the way. 

I just started thrusting the second Leone gave me the go, gripping her hips as I pumped myself into her body like I did with Akame and she rewarded my actions with moans. "Oh yes, that's it Y/n" she spoke with the pleasured noises she made as I found a rythem to my actions, "hey Leone" I spoke her name as she looked to me "how did you or the others not hear me and Akame? you seemed surprised to find us how you did" I questioned and she laughed. "Y/n we're assassins we have to be silent in missions, so we compensate by causing ruckus at base, honestly think you'd know by now" she mused and I had to admit her point was valid as Night Raid at base was pretty much chaos. Regardless I was getting detracted so regained my focus to my thrusts. Hands on Leone's hips I pulled her to my thrusts as she moaned in approval before stopping me with "hey Y/n I have an idea". I paused to hear her out as she smirked "how about we take this" she started by gripping my cock and pulling from it moving it to a different point "and stick it here" she asked as I was pressing to her anal entrance, she smirked at me and that was my way of telling she was saying for me to do it rather than asking. So as to please her I thrust myself into her second entrance.

It was way more tighter there than before with both her and Akame, I lost composure for a second and drove forward just to fit all the way inside her. That made Leone throw her head back with an exclamation of "FUCK" but not of strain as I saw the look in her eyes ,which were slightly glazed before clearing. She then looked back to me again bracing her arms again and ground against me signalling me to start again and I did so immediately thrusting into her rear entrance, the tightness only caused more friction against our grinding bodies and it only made me work more to go faster. Leone seemed to be losing focus as well as her voice kept sputtering "fuck oh oh shit, fuck Y/n, fuck me" and I was willing to do just that thrusting with energy strong enough to go at as quick a speed as I did with her slick pussy. Each time the clapping sound of our bodies ricocheted around the room I grunted pushing further into Leone as I could and her moans only approved of my actions as her body reacted in conjunction. "Fuck me Y/n come on" Leone spurred me on as I pushed further into her grunting as felt myself cum and her head flee back again "OH SHIT" she shouted as I filled her back hole as I felt her body shake.

As me and Leone stabilised ourselves, again a voice spoke at the door "what the hell is this" and me, Leone and Akame looked to the door ,which was wide open, to see Mine, Chelsea and Sheele. It must have been a sight for them to see, Akame with her legs spread and the concoction of our cum leaking from her, a half naked Leone bent over the bed with me pants and boxers at my ankles with an open shirt stood behind her buried to the hilt in her ass. Definitely not something usually seen. "Did you seriously leave the door wide open" I asked Leone who actually seemed to be thinking if she did or not before shrugging, "hey don't ignore my question" Mine snapped and I looked at her "oh relax Mine" Chelsea said with a smirk before striding closer. "Besides maybe we can get in on this" she said looking to me with a glint in her eyes,"wait where's Lubbock and Bulat" I asked changing the subject, "oh, the perve's still put from his drinking game with Leone and Bulat stepped out to train despite no longer needing to" Chelsea answered before stepping closer to me. "So maybe me, Mine and Sheele can get in on this" she said in both a suggesting and asking tone and I didn't know what to say, what could I say anyway with me still being inside Leone, "sounds perfect" Leone cheered and we all looked to her "like I said, we are celebrating so why not" she asked and I again remained silent as I turned to Chelsea whilst removing myself from Leone.

The auburn haired trickster slowly stepped back until she stood against the wall before reaching a hand up her skirt and moved her panties to the side, "I for one agree with the idea, I see Leone and Akame did before it was suggested" she moved as her fingers brushed over her own lips as she waved me over. My feet worked almost mechanically as I stepped towards Chelsea losing my ankles clothing along the way. When I was close enough Chelsea pulled me to her and kissed me which I found myself leaning to return as she wrapped her arms around me. During the kiss Mine spoke out "are you freaking serious" making us look at her, "I knew Lubbock was a perve's but you Y/n" she crossed her arms and I stammered out a defence before Chelsea laughed "oh someone's just bitchy because she hasn't gone first" she mocked and Mine turned red before snapping "not true I, shut up" she turned away with a huff as Chelsea shrugged before pulling me to kiss her again.

I lifted up one of her legs as she leaned against the wall whilst I moved to her folds staring into her eyes, Chelsea smiled and gave me a nod before I started in and as her walls surrounded me we both moaned from the feeling it caused between us before I was halted like with Akame. There was a barrier in my path but Chelsea payed it no kind other than "just go on" and as I looked at her she pushed against me to make me push further and break through the obstruction making her wince, a quick breather later and she was ready to go. Chelsea pulled me I to a kiss as I started moving.

Slow thrusts created the sensation between us as I rocked my hips to Chelsea's as she clung her arms around me in a kiss as I held her to balance up on one leg pushing against her and she moaned enjoying such actions, "oh that's it Y/n ah" her voice moaned as I leaned into the crook of her neck biting down lightly and sucking on the flesh making Chelsea hold my head in place. My hips rocked back and forth to meet hers in the thrusts I made before she lifted her other leg for me to catch and after I had a good enough grip on her I pressed her against the wall more pushing myself into her cavern further, Chelsea broke the kiss to let out a long moan before I clashed our lips again and she giggled onto the kiss again breaking to speak "getting eager aren't you" she asked and I groaned. "You are just like Leone" I said before picking up my thrusts. As I was thrusting into her, Chelsea took her hands from my shoulders and opened her the top of her clothing and removed her bra giving me a view of her chest before taking my hand as she lowered one leg. "Touch me Y/n" she breathed into my ear before moaning as my hand cupped one of her breasts kneading its size and tweaking her nipple, I kissed Chelsea again before leaning down and taking the little bud into my mouth sucking making her gasp and clutch my head. "Oh Y/n" she moaned hugging my head before pulling me to kiss her again, I lifted her leg up higher letting me thrust deeper before "oh FUCK" she shouted catching my attention, "right there Y/n fuck me right there" she spat out and I again scooped up her other leg keeping them spread as my body started to piston into hers. Again and again I hit the same spot making Chelsea cry out before "I'm going to cum" she warned looking at me with gasping breaths and flushed red cheeks "come on Y/n, oh make me cum", I pushed into her more as she spoke wanting to give her that release before she grabbed my face smashing our lips together as it muffled her scream of bliss and I felt her orgasm. She shook as she came and I pushed against her as the kiss deepened before it broke and her breaths shook whilst looking up at me before she leaned against me, "oh so good, so good, so fucking good" she spoke and I kissed her again pulling back smiling as she hugged me. 

I let Chelsea rest sitting her against the wall as she still had shuddering breaths before I turned around and was met with a pair of lips, them belonging to Sheele before she quickly pulled back. "Sorry was that to quick, I didn't think I, oh I'm such an airhead" she put herself down but she seemed elated as I kissed her again, "seems you got into the idea" Chelsea mused but I didn't respond other than by kissing Sheele deeper. 

I turned the purple haired assassin around and held her whisky pressing kisses to her neck reaching my hand down to move her cheongsam open and reach my hand into her underwear, she moaned as I rubbed her clit, flicking my fingers over her before pressing a digit inside. She shook and moaned before I stopped and kissed her to keep her complaint away. I moved us down onto the bed, moving the bottom of her cheongsam open as I laid behind her pressing kisses against her skin as she moaned from the light touches, "Y/n" she breathed my name before connecting our lips as I moved her panties down so I could position myself to her entrance. When ready I pushed into her like I did the others and sunk further into Sheele as she moaned along the way. When I came to a halt she looked at me, "you probably guess I never did this before" she said and I met her purple gaze as she gave a weak smile. "It's hard to find love when you are so clumsy" I stopped her with a kiss breaking back to speak softly "sometimes it finds you" I said with a smile before pushing through, I was holding Sheele's hand and she squeezed it from the sting which made me wait.my hand rubbed her arm soothingly until she gave me the go.

I lifted her leg up so I could start thrusting still holding her hand with my free one. I kept kissing her cheek and Sheele moaned with a smile on her lips "what you said about being clumsy" I started, gaining her attention "it's key for you Sheele, what makes you you" I said and she smiled kissing me. I kept thrusting into her as she kept asking for me to continued and I never planned to stop yet. My thrusts picked up with speed and got a bit rougher which resulted in her leg kicking out and knocking the lamp from Akame's bed side table making Sheele quickly apologies, "I'm sorry Akame" she said but the crimson eyed assassin only smiled "it's fine, I hope Y/n makes you feel good" she said and Sheele gave an appreciative smile to her friend before relaxing. She moaned from my actions before I moved us so Sheele was leaning forward on her knees and I was behind her still thrusting. I held one of her hands as the other she used for balance before looking back at me, "this feels, you feel really good Y/n" she said and I smiled "glad you enjoy this" I said kissing her before giving a particularly hard thrust and her arms swung knocking her glasses into the air. Somehow, and whilst still focusing on Sheele I caught her glasses as she looked to me "sorry" she gave a sheepish apology and I smiled saying it was fine, "you know I'm not sure if you're cuter with or without your glasses" I said and she blushed smiling muttering "thanks". I placed Sheele's glasses somewhere safe before taking a hold of her other hand and pulled her up against me as we were both on our knees me still thrusting inside her. I pressed kisses against her skin more as I thrusted before her moans became more frequent "oh Y/n, I'm getting close now" she moaned and I picked up my pace and force more. Her moans mixed with my grunts from her tightening walls as we moved together before "I'm going to, ah" she moaned as I gave a final thrust and she came, I kept Sheele in my arms as she released before laying her down on the bed.

I gave Sheele one more kiss as she smiled up at me before I was pushed onto my back and straddled, I looked up to see Mine as she had a small tint in her cheeks "I'm only doing this because I don't want be left out, besides you should feel honoured that a badass sniper geniuses is allowing herself to you, so are you going to do this or not". Now I was always able to banter with Mine so I countered with "don't act all high and mighty when you're the one asking for this". Her cheeks shone with a blush before she sputtered "shut up". Mine then lifted herself up and lowered down again and I felt myself enter her and gave a look seeing she had her dress on still and she again spat "shut up" seemingly knowing what I was thinking.

Instead of talking I just let Mine get comfortable before starting with gently rocking her against me hearing soft moans leave her and asked "you enjoying this" with a smile making her huff "don't get cocky about it", I shook my head with a small laugh "no I'm asking" I explained and she looked to me before turning away "I guess you're ok, just don't stop until..." She cut her own sentence off as I pulled her down to kiss me. She showed little resentment to that and leaned in placing her hands on my chest before asking "how have you still got your shirt on" and I knew what she me at as I would have most likely lost it by now, I just shrugged before feeling her hands push it over my shoulders and I shrugged it away. Mine looked at my torso with a pink flush before to me again "I mean you're not as puny as Lubbock, he's too happy to flaunt his scrawny body around" she shrugged before lifting up "is something wrong" I asked as she blushed. "I'm only doing this because the position is awkward whilst still wearing it" she said before lifting off her dress and discarding her other clothing.

Mine then climbed back onto me and took me into her again as her hips slowly rode mine moaning as our bodies moved together "you're ok with this right" I asked and she crossed her arms with a pout, "of course you moron or I wouldn't be doing it with you, how dense are you" she spat and I laughed "there's that Tsundere attitude" I teased and she hit my chest telling me to again shut up. I instead sat up up rocking her hips manually as I thrusted up making mine moan and grip my shoulders before they went around me as her lips met mine. She started riding my lap with more fervour moaning into the kiss before pulling back with a blush "don't get cocky about this" she warned again pointing a finger at my chest, my response was to take her hand in my own, wrap an arm around the small of her back and kiss her as I started thrusting again. Mine started to succumb to the pleasure and shrugged leaning in as we kept going. We broke the kiss to meet our eyes and I saw her smile "I guess you're ok, for a jerk" she teased and I chuckled "and I guess you're tolerable, for an egomaniac" I countered and she smirked "jackass" and again I countered "brat". It was basically our relationship to annoy each other.

I started thrusting up into Mine faster as she herself started bouncing against me kissing me and pushing me down onto my back, "oh ah, I swear if you stop I will use you as target practice" she threatened and I laughed "good thing I won't stop until we're done" I replied before thrusting up hard and her back arched before slumping "oh, right there" she moaned looking at me as I it a similar spot to with Chelsea and did so again making her hand clench in my chest. "Y/n" she moaned my name before I pulled her down to kiss me placing my hands down on her rear and bounced her to my thrusts hitting the same spot "oh, keeping thrusting there and I'll cum sooner than planned" she moaned with a hint of a complaint, "good because I am getting a bit tired now" I said and she taunted me about that before arching as I hit a better spot "ok I'm sorry just make me cum". I kept thrusting up as Mine started trembling before her walls clamped down on me as she came which resulted in me reaching end game as we both struck release, Mine trembled atop me as I filled her before she slumped against my chest. 

After the final breather I just laid there Mine atop me as the other four someone snuggled in as well before a thought came to mind, "so this was a celebration I guess but, is this also gonna be a goodbye" I asked and they each looked between us before understanding what I me at by that goodbye. "Because I really don't want to say so, Night Raid has been my home and if any of this meant something to all of you as it did me I don't want to lose that" I said before Akame turned to kiss me, "but Night Raid isn't needed" she said and I looked at her "by the nation, but it is by me, the guys are my brothers and you five, well actions prove more don't you think" I asked and they each smiled. "We can all just stay together really, no need for assassinations but just live as normal a life as we can" I said and the five girls looked at me, "I mean no telling Lubbock and Bulat what we did as sure Bulat may be like whatever but Lubbock, well nuff said from there" I joked and they laughed before snuggling in again. "It would be nice to stay together, especially after this" Sheele said and I nodded "so what do you say, Night Raid stick together" I asked and they nodded "Night Raid stick together" they said in unison and I smiled. "That's good to hear but now Night Raid go to sleep eh" I flopped down as I was tired from the events and the girls laughed as we all laid down to rest for the night before discussing the arrangement with the others on the day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> First story up here so be sure to comment as constructive criticism will be appreciated


End file.
